Currently, 3D objects created in or modified by scene engines and/or object authoring tools such as 3DMax and Maya have to go through many stages before the changes in scene or objects are reflected at a scene display application, such as game developer software or user's software, including:
exporting the specific files of the 3D modeling tools into binary files that are required by the applications;
baking lighting information and produce application specific lighting information;
optimizing file packing for fast loading and streaming operation;
inserting physics data for object association with the model such as convex hull, or primitive creations;
additional application data association such as Artificial Intelligence (AI) path finding or obstacle avoidance;
shader compilations; and
Level of Detail (LOD) generation.
Currently, change of one or more 3D Building Information Modeling (BIM) objects made through one authoring tool is not reflected in other authoring tools. It is common that different authoring tools excel in different fields. A user many need to use different authoring tools to complete a design. When a user makes a change of a 3D BIM object through a first authoring tool, the user also needs to make the same change of the same 3D BIM object through a second authoring tool in order to ensure the change is consistent. It is time consuming to make multiple changes.